1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrating plate structure and a piezoelectric element application device.
2. Related Art
In general, a piezoelectric element includes a piezoelectric layer having electromechanical conversion characteristics and two electrodes which sandwich the piezoelectric layer. In recent years, development of a device (piezoelectric element application device) using as a drive source, the piezoelectric element as described above has been energetically carried out. As examples of the piezoelectric element application device, a liquid jetting head represented by an ink jet type recording head, a micro-electro-mechanical-system (MEMS) component represented by a piezoelectric MEMS element, an ultrasonic measurement device represented by an ultrasonic sensor or the like may be mentioned, and furthermore, a piezoelectric actuator device may also be mentioned by way of example.
In the piezoelectric element application device as described above, as a vibrating plate provided between a piezoelectric element and a substrate, for example, the structure in which a tantalum layer having a thickness of 110 nm or more is provided between a vibrating plate (SiO2) having a thickness of 500 nm and a piezoelectric element has been disclosed (see JP-A-08-112896).
In addition, JP-A-2004-195994 and JP-A-09-254384 have disclosed the composition in which, for example, on a SiO2 film having a thickness of 800 nm, a ZrO2 layer having a thickness of 1,000 nm is provided.